Hana Komo Pae
Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage) is the 8th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While Danny chaperones Grace’s winter formal, terrorists seize the venue and hold everyone hostage in order to kidnap a diplomat’s son. Also, Danny and Grover are shocked to learn that Will is Grace’s secret boyfriend. Plot In an episode reminiscent of Die Hard, Danny chaperones Grace's (Teilor Grubbs) Winter Formal, which turns deadly when an al-Qaeda splinter group storms the event looking to capture one of Will's classmates named Jeremy Ramos (Max Tepper), the son of a High Ranking Diplomat (Clint Jung), in hopes of leveraging a trade for their captured leader. Danny reluctantly must work with Will (Chosen Jacobs), whom he has just learned is Grace's boyfriend, to save everyone. Meanwhile, Steve hosts a poker game. Notes * Steve takes credit for Danny's sandwiches at the poker game. * Danny Williams's claustrophobia comes back into play as they go through the crawl space. * Rachel Edwards is mentioned but does not appear. * Danny, Steve and Grace all leave with their arms around each other. Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill CountDanny Williams's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 3 people. * Danny Williams killed 4 people. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. Quotes Will Grover: If I happen to dance with someone, I'll be just fine. Lou Grover: Oh. So there is someone. Will Grover: I.. It's.. Look, it's.. it's just dancing. Okay? It's just dancing. Lou Grover: Just dancing, huh? Will Grover: Yes. Lou Grover: Yeah, well, let me explain something to you about dancing. Dancing can lead to other things. You know, I think this is a good time as any to have this conversation. (Will suddenly turns around) Will Grover: No! Lou Grover: Is your? Will Grover: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Whoa. Whoa. Wh-What was that, uh... (Will stammers trying to change the subject) Will Grover: the dance move - the - the Cabbage Patch? Lou Grover: (excitedly) Cabbage Patch. Will Grover: Cabbage Patch. I love that. Lou Grover: (still excited) Yeah, Cabbage Patch. (dead serious) Yeah, nice try. Sit down, get comfortable. We having this conversation. (Will has the look of - Oh God - No - Please) Lou Grover: Come on now. Come on, sit down. (Will reluctantly sits down on the toilet) Lou Grover: All right, first things first. Are you familiar with the phrase "no glove, no love"? (Will hangs his head in embarrassment and sighs) (Danny shows up knocking at Steve's door in a dress shirt and tie) (Steve opens the door) Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey! Hey. It's very.. uh, formal for.. It's poker night. Danny Williams: Yeah, well, I'm not staying, so.. (Danny walks into Steve's place carrying a box) Steve McGarrett: You scared of my game? I totally understand. I promise I will take it easy on you. Danny Williams: Okay, that'd be funny if you'd ever beaten me.. one single hand in your whole life, but you haven't. No. Rachel called. She had to move her flight up. I got to be a chaperone at Grace's winter formal. (Danny puts down the box on the snacks table) (Steve's place is set up with a poker table in the living room) Danny Williams: Here are the sandwiches that I promised. Steve McGarrett: You brought sandwiches, but you're not staying? Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm from New Jersey. We take our sandwich commitments very seriously. Steve McGarrett: I know. Thank you for the sandwiches. Mahalo. And, uh, I'm sorry you can't stick around. Danny Williams: Good news is maybe I'll get to meet Grace's boyfriend now. Steve McGarrett: Grace has a boyfriend? Danny Williams: It's my theory. Steve McGarrett: ("Ah ha" moment) And you're going to spy on her. Danny Williams: I'm not gonna spy on her. I'm.. I'm gonna be an involved parent, okay? Grace has a boyfriend, I feel like I have the right to know about it. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, well, obviously, she's a little skittish about you meeting him, so just don't overreact. And, in fact, buddy, this is a great opportunity for you to win, uh, uh, brownie points. Cool dad points. Danny Williams: I don't want to be a cool dad. (Steve gets a questioning look on his face) Danny Williams: Cool dad has a teenager that ends up pregnant or in jail. Or both. (Steve acknowledges he may have a point and nods) Danny Williams: I got to go pick up Grace. I'm late. Have fun. (Danny starts heading out) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you, too. Hey, thanks for the sandwiches. Danny Williams: Don't take credit for those. Steve McGarrett: I would never do that. (Danny leaves out the front door) (Chin on a video call with Sara) Chin Ho Kelly: You know what, thank you very much, Miss Sara. You were an excellent tour guide. But I think it might be bedtime, all right? Should we say good night? Sara Diaz: Okay. Adios, Uncle Chin. Chin Ho Kelly: Adios, boo. Sweet dreams. (Chin exits the video call) (Kono clears her throat and looks at Chin) Chin Ho Kelly: What? Kono Kalakaua: Did you just turn your six-year-old niece into a spy? Chin Ho Kelly: No. (Kono looks at Chin and raises her eyebrows) Chin Ho Kelly: Maybe. (Kono keeps looking at Chin) Chin Ho Kelly: Yes. What of it? Kono Kalakaua: You need to let this go. (Chin hangs his head and moves his chair back) Kono Kalakaua: Look, I get it. You love that little girl. You want to protect her. It's actually really sweet. Chin Ho Kelly: But you don't approve of my tactics. Kono Kalakaua: I'm in no position to judge. But I do feel sorry for your future daughter. God help that child. (Chin chuckles) Will Grover: Mr. Williams, I.. Danny Williams: Listen, before you say anything, I know the kind of kid you are. You don't want to rat on Grace, I respect that. Will Grover: Thank you. Danny Williams: Yeah, you're a good kid, okay? But think about it like this. You would be doing her a favor by telling me what I want to know. Will Grover: I would? Danny Williams: Yeah, you would. Will Grover: How? Danny Williams: How? Because if you don't tell me.. right now, I'm gonna go over there, I'm gonna ask her. I'm gonna interrogate her in front of all her friends. You want me to do that? Will Grover: No, sir. Danny Williams: No. Will Grover: No. Danny Williams: So.. Will Grover: You're really gonna make me tell you this, aren't you? Danny Williams: "Make" is-is a strong word. And you're very perceptive. So, yeah, come on. Will Grover: (really nervous) Well, Mr. Williams, I.. uh.. Um, it's.. it's.. it's me. Danny Williams: questioning) What's you? Will Grover: (deep breath) I'm Grace's boyfriend. Danny Williams: (disbelieving) No. Will Grover: Yeah. Danny Williams: No, seriously, come on. Will Grover: Yes, sir. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Will Grover: Yeah. Yes, sir. Danny Williams: Okay, uh, go away. (Will starts walking away) Will Grover: Sorry... Danny Williams: No, no, no. Just.. Danny Williams: Did you know that our children were dating? Lou Grover: What? Man, you don't know what you're talking about. Danny Williams: Yes, they most certainly are. Lou Grover: My son, who I know 'cause he lives in my house, and your daughter.. the two of them are dating, huh? (Chin's eyebrows shoot up and everyone else at the poker table take undo interest in the phone conversation between Lou and Danny) Danny Williams: That's what I just said, yeah. Lou Grover: I'll be damned. You know what? You might be right. I was just talking to Will today, and he was acting kind of squirrely, so I sat him down, and Uh-oh! Danny Williams: Uh-oh? What, uh.. what's uh-oh? Of all the things I was hoping you'd say, "uh-oh" was very low on the list. Lou Grover: (hesitantly) Well, you know, I kind of had the talk with Will today. (Dog has an "oh crap" look at hearing that) Danny Williams: That's.. that's at the bottom, buddy, okay? The talk? Lou Grover: Well, what you worried about, man. Relax. It wasn't much of a talk anyway. These kids watching YouTube, and the Internet is a damn free-for-all. They got stuff on there that keeps me up at night. Danny Williams: Okay, you know what? Just stop talking - all together. You're making me sick, okay? Lou Grover: Are you upset because Grace has a boyfriend, or.. or because Grace's boyfriend happens to be my son? Danny Williams: I don't know. Both. Neither. It's.. it's complicated. Lou Grover: All right, fine. Well, how you want to handle it? Danny Williams: You know what? I'm gonna handle it, and I'm not gonna overreact, so, I'm gonna just go have a conversation with them both, okay? Good-bye. Lou Grover: Yeah, all right. (Lou hangs up settles in to play some more poker and notices everyone at the poker table looking at him) Lou Grover: Well, what y'all looking at? (Chin chuckles) Lou Grover: It's-it's nothing really. Just a little puppy love. He ain't gonna overreact 'cause of something like that, man. Chin Ho Kelly: Danny? (everyone at the table busts up laughing. Steve in particular loses it) (Danny and Will are having the father/boyfriend talk) Danny Williams: Okay, here's the thing. I, uh, I'm obviously not happy that you two have been keeping this from me. But, uh, your father is a very good man, a friend of mine, so I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. Will Grover: Mr. Williams, thank you. I.. Danny Williams: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not done. Stop. The problem is this. Um, I was a 15 years old once. Uh, so that automatically makes me suspicious of your every waking thought. Not to mention the thoughts that you have while you are asleep, so, unfortunately, now, I have to watch you uh like a hawk. (Will's cellphone is playing the Imperial March and when he looks at it - it is his dad) Will Grover: Kind of used to that. (Five-0 and SWAT have just taken back over the room with the student hostages in it) Steve McGarrett: Grace! Where’s Grace? Where is Grace Williams?! Grace Williams: Uncle Steve! Steve McGarrett: Grace! (Steve rushes over to Grace and they hug hard) Lou Grover: Boy! Come here! Mm - I'm so proud of you. Oh my God. (Steve is cradling Graces face in his hand while holding his weapon in the other) Steve McGarrett: You OK? (Grace nods) Steve McGarrett: You sure? Grace Williams: Yeah. (Danny is standing back watching Steve make sure Grace is OK) Steve McGarrett: Alright. (Now that Steve knows Grace is OK, Steve looks over at Danny watching them) Steve McGarrett: Nothing? Nothing? No hug? Danny Williams: I am so happy to see you right now. I’ll give you a hug, I’ll give you a kiss. Pick you base. Steve McGarrett: Give me a hug. (From Lou's SUV they watch Will and Grace dance through the window at a fast food restaurant with a Jukebox in the dining room) Lou Grover: You know, I taught him those moves. Danny Williams: Don't teach him any more moves. He doesn't need any.. Those are enough moves right there. OK. He doesn't need any more of your moves Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear. * Danny is wearing horizontal striped socks in various shades of blue with black with his suit. * The Five-0 team tactical vest has a patch that includes an image of the Five-0 badge. To the right of the badge image when looking at it - the patch includes the members name, "Five-0" and "Special Investigations" Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)